When She Woke Up
by TheForesakenTwist
Summary: An old, deleted story from the past that I have recovered. To be safe: Rated T.


An: a recovered chapter from an old deleted story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

When Yo woke up, her vision was blurry, and her hearing was fuzzy. The nerves in her hand were out of whack and she felt nauseous. She was lying on her back, bright fluorescent lights shining in her face. She groaned and tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, but with no avail. She gave up after a couple of hours.

Was this a dream? Yeah, in dreams, you couldn't really hear or feel or touch, which was exactly what she was feeling now. She felt crummy. "Well, if this is a dream," she thought, "then I ought to wake up sometime, right? Well, it's been hours now, and I think I can hear."

Maybe a little. At least she could turn her head. At least she could see clearly now. She lay in a king sized bed, quite comfortably in fact. Her head propped up against a fluffy pillow, and a neutral colored blanket covered her up to her chest.

Huh, now that she thought about it, she could feel those blankets. She allowed her hand to travel to the fabric, and admired its softness. "I'm still dreaming," she murmured. "I-I want to wake up." She was waking up, actually. Still in the process. Her vision was starting to clear, the nerves in her hands functioning again, her hearing no longer fuzzy. The white noise was gone. "I-I am waking!" she realized. "But… I'm not…" It was true. The visions were gone. She let out a groan and sat up, observing her surroundings. She was in a small room with bare, grey walls. The floor had a thick, grey carpet. Nothing else was in the room except for a small piece of paper lying a few feet from where the bed was. "Where am I?" she whispered. She wasn't exactly frightened, but she was extremely confused. Where was she? One other defining thing stood out about the room. There were no doors.

A sleepy moan made her jump. Her head whipped to the side towards the sound and she realized that someone also occupied the room. "F-Fanboy?" She gasped. She immediately hovered over him, trying to shake him awake. "Wake up! Where are we?" The male jerked awake at once, in opposition of Yo's slow process.

"Huh?" He sat up quickly and stared at Yo. "What the—Yo?" His head whipped from side to side as his mind tried to process what was happening. "What's going on?" he cried, rubbing his eyes. Yo bit her lip and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and then made contact with the floor.

"I… I don't know…" She surveyed the entire room, top to bottom. "Who took us here?" She laid a hand on the bare wall. No doors or windows? Then how did they end up in here?" Meanwhile, Fanboy was tightly gripping the blankets, blinking rapidly and trying to figure out what was happening.

"W-What's that?" He pointed to the piece of paper that lay in the center of the room with a trembling gloved finger. Yo moved towards it and gently picked it up.

"It's a letter! Addressed to us!" She exclaimed. Fanboy, a bit shaken by the fact that he had slept next to a girl, stumbled over to her.

"What does it say?" he asked, squinting at the font. It looked rather elegant. A seal was stamped on the top of the letter AMP with red ink. The rest was handwritten in elegant cursive with pen.

Salutations

Along with two other pairings, you have been carefully selected along with few other counterparts for this experiment. How you have been chosen in completely linked to your race, health, and profile. The place you are settling in is your temporary compartment. You will remain there until the mandatory duties you are going to perform are complete. Here are the rules:

You are not going to be allowed to leave your compartments until you and your partner have had intercourse and produced offspring. The accurate purpose of this experiment is too see how the young will be able to handle being parents at such an adolescent age. One male and one female will take such extreme measures and cooperate in order to gain their sovereignty. Do not fret about nutrition. It will be provided for three meals a day. For the female, supplies shall be kept in a compartment under the bed. Restrooms are behind the door at the left hand side of the room. The child you and your partner produce shall be safe. If any problem occurs, there will be help ready on stand-by. Remember, the quicker you mate, the quicker you shall gain the privilege such as freedom.

Good luck to you all,

-AMP

Both teens stared open-mouthed at the letter, their minds still attempting to comprehend what was happening. There was a long, LONG silence. Yo was the one who spoke up first. Her voice cracked as she said, "Are you kidding me? Are we in some sort of breeding program?"

Fanboy just stared at the letter. "Can I see that?" he asked. Yo handed it to him and started to tear up a bit. She couldn't believe they had been kidnapped! And that letter said that there were others! Were some of those other chosen ones their friends? Could Chum Chum be among them? "What does AMP mean?"

The teenage male scanned the letter several other times before ripping it to shreds and throwing them to the ground. Yo looked at him in surprise that he was starting to tear up as well, his teeth gritted in anger. "I-I can't believe this!" he sputtered, and then sprinted over to the bed, covering himself with the blankets to muffle his sobs.

Yo watched sadly, and then at an attempt to cheer him up, said, "It isn't that bad Fanboy. At least they aren't hurting us!"

"Who cares?" Fanboy yelled, tossing the covers aside, his masked face red with fury. "They kidnapped us, and now I'm stuck in here with you of all people!" Yo felt her face heat up. "Yeah? Well I'm not fond of a freak like you! I don't want to be stuck here with you! I want to go home!"

"What did you call me? A freak? Speak for yourself!" Fanboy growled, tossing a pillow at her face. It fell uselessly to the side. Yo placed her hands n her hips and sneered at him. "Nice comeback, Fagboy."

Out of nowhere, a flash of green and purple slammed into her body and she let out, "Oof!" When she opened her jade eyes, Fanboy was straddling her, his hands pinned her hands down and he was panting, face flushed with anger. "You take that back!" he yelled.

"N-Never!" and a punch to the jaw was his response. This time, Yo pinned him down and repeatedly slapped him. It all ended a few minutes later when Fanboy begged for mercy.

Hours later, it was night. They could tell, because the fluorescent lights had dimmed. The tears had finally dried hours before, and dinner had been served through a slot in the ceiling, and rained down plates of beef, fresh fruit and dairy products. At first, they were reluctant to eat it, for fear that it might have been poisoned, but the two finally gave in to their hunger.

Now they were seated on the king-sized bed across from each other, instead of side-by-side. Fanboy was holding a fistful of ice to his bruised cheek and finishing off his beef and strawberries, dunking them into his mashed potatoes. Yo sighed and glanced at the bruise.

"I'm sorry about the fight we had earlier," she apologized sheepishly, "It was really immature." Fanboy nodded in agreement, but didn't meet her gaze.

"Fanboy?"

He finally looked up. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm just… I'm just in shock I guess…About what we have to do to get out of here… Do you think people are looking for us?"

Yo shrugged."I don't know. I mean, for all we know, we aren't even in Galaxy Hills. We could be in a different country." Fanboy looked back at his food.

"Right," he muttered. "But why us? I-I… What made us so special for them to want to choose us?" He leaned back on his pillow and wrapped his arms around his form.

Yo blushed and bit her lip. "Maybe they'll think it'll turn out into a love-hate relationship. Like in those TV shows. It's very… strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. To get out of this place… we have to…" Fanboy gulped and glanced at Yo, his face a fresh scarlet color, "M-Make a baby?"

The teenage girl felt butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. "I can't. I always wanted to wait for marriage for that kind of thing. I wanted to have children when I got married."

"Oh?"

A nod was his reply, "Yes."

"That's great, but no offense, I want to get out of here," Fanboy declared, tossing his plate to the carpet.

"I do too. But…"

"The letter said that we'd be stuck here until we… made love," Fanboy pointed out, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Would you do it?"

Yo didn't answer at first. She pondered over the question. Would she truly give up her virginity and become pregnant to escape captivity? She supposed it depended on the situation at hand. They weren't technically being threatened, so it seemed that the people holding them captive just wanted to study teenage interaction and pregnancy. Nevertheless, it was a sick idea. She just shrugged and the two sat silently together.

"I would. At least, I think I would," Fanboy murmured, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, his emerald eyes flickering away to the left of her.

"You would?" Yo asked, surprised that the male would even admit it. "If it were to save us?" She rested a hand on his shoulder and caressed it gently. She gazed into his emerald irises with her own sapphire ones. This was going to be a disgrace to her family. Chum Chum. She wanted to get married to Chum Chum and have children with him! But now she had to throw away her virginity to her crush's best friend in order to be rescued! How horrid. But if she ever was going o see her family or Chum Chum again… She gave Fanboy a look and nodded slowly. He moved closer to her and began to breathe deeply. "Yes," he whispered, wriggling closer to the girl. Yo closed her eyes and dived into the pools of darkness, feeling his warm breath on her face. Gloved hands gently eased her on the fabric of the bed, and she immediately felt hot and somewhat grimy. She could feel her senses reaching the end of the road as his frame hovered over hers. "You can do it, Yo," she told herself. The heat grew stronger. "You can do it." The lights dimmed entirely.

The teenage girl woke up first, groaning as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was naked. Next to her was her partner: Fanboy, also naked, his face exposed. She felt a stupid blush invade her cheeks as she stared at the male, and she looked away. The memories of the simple but dangerous place came flooding back to her. She felt tears come to her eyes at the thought that both she and Fanboy had lost their virginity. She flicked a strand of her hair out of her face and sighed. Nervous as heck would she be if she found out that she was pregnant. At least then they could get out of this God-forsaken place. She rested a hand over her stomach and gently rubbed it. The thought that a baby might enter the world was a rather terrifying thought.

Fanboy woke up at last, turning on his side to face Yo with a yawn. "Good morning Yo," he mumbled quietly, pulling the blanket closer to his neck, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yo answered, nodding. "We're trapped, and just had… Yeah, I'm just peachy. Thanks."

The two were silent for a moment. "Will they let us go now? We did what we had to do!" Fanboy said, sitting up.

"I don't think so. If they were smart, they'd keep us in here until the baby arrives," Yo pointed out. Fanboy' face went pale. "Until the baby comes? Now how would they even know that you're pregnant anyway?"

"Maybe they scanned me while we were sleeping," Yo suggested.

Then out of nowhere, a horrible, empty feeling took over the girl. "Uhnn," she moaned, clutching her stomach, "I feel sick…" she closed her eyes. Fanboy stared at her, confused. Was it a pregnancy symptom? "But that can't be. We just had— UHN!" a tight, twisting of pain took over his stomach and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "I-I don't feel good," he whispered, "What if that food was poisoned?"

The ceiling opened up and in dropped their breakfast on a silver platter, carried by a parachute, and the ceiling closed again. It was quite a feast. Pancakes were stacked by the fives one after another, doused in butter and maple syrup. The side dishes fruits kept in ice to keep them chilled. Tall glasses of orange juice with straws for drinks. And to top it all off, a letter was under one of the glasses, in the same cursive writing, stamped with the same seal. Fanboy snatched it up and began reading it.

Greetings,

Congratulations on the intercourse you and your partner have performed. Since you have mated, it has been exactly five weeks. Medications and sedatives have been injected into your bodies to prevent starvation and dehydration and awareness. You have been asleep for five weeks. By now, the medication has been wearing off. Please, eat your fill slowly. Addressing the female, please eat a copious amount. Do not forget that you are eating for two people now.

Good luck to you both,

AMP

Both teens looked down at themselves. They did seem a lot thinner than usual. Yo more than Fanboy, because her stomach seemed swollen compared to the rest of her body. Fanboy gently set the note down and breathed deeply. "It's already been that long?"

"M-Maybe they're trying to make us seem that the whole process is a lot quicker than it usually is," Yo guessed, reaching for a fistful of fruit. "So it's official?" she rested a hand on her larger-than-normal abdomen and sighed.

"There's really a baby inside of you," Fanboy said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. His face seemed really downcast as well, from the shame that he had impregnated a girl. Yo noticed and placed a hand on his bony shoulder.

"Guess what, Fanboy?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"Yes?" he squeaked, clenching the blankets tightly.

Tears were already streaming down her face when she said, "You're going to be a daddy!" In a moment, they were in each other's arms, crying their hearts out—Yo from sadness, and Fanboy from anger and shock.

"I can't be a father!" he cried, growing angrier by the passing second. "I can't! This all so unfair! I—Gah!" He found his converse and chucked it at the wall and finally collapsed in tears. Yo watched him in surprise. She hadn't seen him cry in years.

The next few months weren't as bad as Yo imagined. Oh, they were painful, but they weren't tortured or hurt by the people who brought them in. In fact, they were very comfortable. Every few days, the two were knocked out for three or four weeks. So basically, the cycle would continue. They never needed showers, for when they woke up from their deep sleeps, in seemed as though AMP had washed them in their sleep.

Yo's stomach grew larger and larger every day, and both waited anxiously for the baby to arrive so that they could escape. During that time being trapped together, they both realized that the other wasn't as bad as a person. Yo wasn't always so focused on herself; she truly was worried for Fanboy and her baby's wellbeing's. And Fanboy did deeply care for the girl, even if he didn't love her. His child was still inside of her, growing and changing. And even with all that time, he still couldn't truly believe that he was going to become a father.

"I'm too young!" he thought miserably to himself one day, while they were eating lunch. "How could I ever take care of a child? I'm just a child myself!" Layers and layers of anxiety overpowered him, and eventually he would fall ill for a few hours because of the stress. He was even more worried for Yo, who was constantly suffering under the symptoms of pregnancy. He tried to make her happy. He truly did. But the days passed by with nothing bearable to talk about. Talking about home was painful and talking about the present was unbearable, and as for the future? Neither of them knew what was going to happen. And that was what Fanboy brought up seven months into the pregnancy.

"What do you think will happen to it after you give birth?" he asked the other teenager. Neither of them was sure. "Will they take the baby away?"

Yo shook her head, "I doubt it. I think they want us to raise it."

"How will we raise it? In this God-forsaken room?" Fanboy asked angrily.

The girl glared at him. "Don't yell at me. I don't want to be here anymore than you do, you know. I think after… huh. I just don't know."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want to raise it. …Just not here. Not trapped." Fanboy whispered, wrapping his arms around his knees. Yo nodded and said, "I understand. I always wanted to be a mother. With Chum Chum. But when this happened, I feel like I just threw my whole future away."

"Oh. You regret being with me?" Fanboy sighed.

"I wasn't ever with you," Yo pointed out. She tried lying down on the bed, which was difficult because of her large stomach.

"I mean… Oh never mind," he rolled his eyes. "S you don't want to be the mother of my child? That' fine Yo. I'll just take it off your hands and pretend you never existed." That caused Yo to slap him across the face, making him reel backwards and let out a yelp.

"Don't ever say that!" she yelled, her face reddening from anger.

"Yeah, well you don't have to say that I'm not good enough for you! You even have the nerve to say that after you had sex with me, and now you're pregnant with our baby, and you say you don't even want it? And you have the gall to slap me! You're the one who deserves to be slapped, but I wouldn't stoop so low!" Fanboy shouted, holding his cheek in his gloved hands.

Yo froze, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she closed it again. Instead, she turned her back to Fanboy and covered herself with a blanket. In the meantime, his anger was slowly fading.

"Yo?" he whispered, hovering over her. "Yo?" There was no reply, and he collapsed on the bed and shut his eyes as the tears began to flow. He was just so overwhelmed. "I'm sorry Yo!" he whispered, "I'm just so scared. I don't know what will happen. I miss Chum Chum so much, and now I have the pressure of being a mature father not only for the baby, but for you too." There was a long silence, and he felt the bed shift. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, eyes still closed. They did open soon, for Yo had crawled over and pressed her lips against his. He jolted, and she backed away with a look on her face that she had just done something that had crossed the line.

"D-Do that again," he whispered, and she nodded, and cooperated. Flesh once again came into contact with his, and this time, he was fully aware of it. "I'm sorry," Yo apologized, pulling away. "That was so mean of me to say." Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Fanboy, I'm willing to be the mother of your child. And I know you're willing to be a father as well. I would never, ever give my baby away. And I would never leave you alone to raise it yourself. I promise you that."

Fanboy looked genuinely surprised. He almost said "Alright, good." But instead, he leaned over and nuzzled her, whispering in her ear, "You're going to be a great mother."

They stayed like that for a while, and then Fanboy's hand moved to her stomach to feel the large bump. "It's in there," Yo giggled, taking off Fanboy's violet glove. She moved his hand to the upper part where the baby would sometimes kick.

"Does it move around a lot?" He asked curiously. Usually, he wouldn't ask about what the baby felt like, because it was a painful subject to speak of.

"Yeah, when I'm in bed, that's when I feel most. If I keep real still, it'll kick." Ironically, just as she said that, Fanboy felt the tiniest flutter of movement press against his hand. He gasped at the little miracle. "I-It kicked!" he squeaked. "It has to be a boy! Only a boy would kick that hard!" he declared, grinning at Yo.

"We'll see," she smiled.

Their relationship improved quickly. They tried to be a good couple, because it was much better than fighting, and it was fair to the baby. The only argument that would open up were discussions over baby names and what the baby's gender would be. Letters after letters addressed to them from the AMP, encouraging them, but the two teenagers knew deep down that the people in charge were looking at them like nothing but lab rats. The day came rather quickly after that. At two a clock in the morning, Yo began her painful contractions. It felt like her intestines were being yanked at. She gasped with pain and awoke Fanboy, who was completely lost.

"I-It's coming!" she shrieked, clutching her stomach with both hands. Fanboy yanked the covers off of her body to give her air. "Are you sure?" he asked, emerald eyes widened. Yo nodded, eyes closed and teeth gritted. "W-What do we do?" He cried, gripping her hands as she sustained to shed tears.

"Don't w-worry!" She cried through gritted teeth, her hands curled up into fists. "This is normal! I read about child birth in Health class! It's supposed to—GAAAH!" Another contraction sent rippling pain up her spine and tears leaked out of her eyes.

Fanboy could only comfort her as the contractions continued. As she screamed, he whispered, "It's all right Yo… It's all right. You're almost there… Keep pushing…" He wasn't sure if she could hear him over her own screams but he couldn't have cared less. He just wanted the both of them to be safe. "Please be okay. Please be okay!" he whispered, clutching her hands, his forehead gently pressing against her cheek. Just listening to her grunts, moans and screams of pain made him want to cry himself. He couldn't even do anything about her pain. He would have to just let nature take its course.

At one point, he became curious and asked her, "Can't you try to hold it in?" and Yo shot him a look so murderous, it would have sent him six feet under. "If you say that to me again," she growled, "I'll rip your head off!" Fanboy slightly moved away from her in nervousness.

"Welcome to fatherhood," he told himself. Hour after agonizing hour passed and Yo still had not delivered the baby. "Does it take this long?" Fanboy asked her, moving his way in between her legs.

"A-About ten hours or more," Yo whimpered, slightly convulsing from the pain, "It m-must have been three or four h-hours." The whole thing seemed like a dream, really. Since the birth began about five hours ago at two o' clock in the morning, they had gotten about three hours of sleep. Everything seemed fuzzy, and Fanboy was actually too scared for Yo to rest. How idiotic would that have been!? The pain Yo was going through kept her awake.

"O-OH! I-It's coming out! I-I can feel—AHH!" Her breath became choppy, as if the pain was eating up her breath, and she immediately felt faint. Fanboy was positioned in between her legs, ready to pick up the baby when it emerged from Yo, when he felt warm liquid pooling in between her legs. It smelt coppery. It was blood. Since the lights were dim, Fanboy could only see the outline of his partner. He prayed that he wouldn't mess up, and that he would keep the baby alive.

Finally, after many hours of waiting, the baby came out. Fanboy gently grasped its head and gently held it in his arms, shocked from the ordeal. Its cries and noisy gasps filled the room, filled with youth and innocence. "Y-Yo," he whispered. "Yo… Our baby is here. You're a mother." The teenage girl was unconscious from the pain. He shook her shoulder with a free arm. "Yo. It's a girl. You win Yo! You were right!" The girl slowly opened her sapphire bloodshot eyes and took in the image of the infant. Her baby was here. Yo smiled weakly and asked, "Can I hold her?"

Fanboy carefully handed over the sobbing baby and Yo nuzzled it lovingly. His heart swelled at the sight and he looked over his child proudly. "Oh she's beautiful," Yo whispered after the baby had calmed down and was now sleeping soundly. "She looks like you, Fanboy."

"Does she?" he yanked of his violet cowl and crawled closer to the baby to have a thorough inspection. It was true. The facial features and bodily shape did in fact resemble Fanboy: high cheekbones, flat head, and a rather thin shaped body, with long limbs, just much tinier and more feminine-like. He gently ran a hand through her soft raven hair. "She has your hair color."

Yo grinned and cuddled the little one to her chest. "Yeah… She's a cute little thing… aren't you?" At the sound of the mother's voice, the baby girl awoke. Fanboy was a little paranoid that she would start crying, but she didn't. Instead, she stared wonderingly at her parents with large, wide, sapphire eyes and gurgled. Fanboy grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around the small figure to keep her nice and warm.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father, and you're a mother," he whispered, tracing a finger around his child's face. The baby's eyes followed his finger, even when it trailed to the tip of her nose and she went cross-eyed. To Fanboy's surprise, her little hand shot out and gripped his finger with surprising strength. "Hey sweetie. I'm your daddy. I'm here." He leaned down and gently pressed his forehead against hers, nose to nose, causing the baby to squeal and grip his golden-brown hair with her tiny fingers. Yo laughed and put an arm around Fanboy's shoulders, her love for the both of them growing all the time.

"What should we name her?" she asked. They had discussed it earlier on, but they could never agree. She sighed. This would be an impressive ordeal.

Fanboy smiled and tried to detangle his daughter's little hands from his hair. "I think it's fair that you get to choose, Yo." Since she had gone through so many months of symptoms and ten hours of labor, it only seemed fair.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Fanboy nodded and Yo smiled. She thought about it. What could she name the baby? She sighed. "There are so many options! There were so many possibilities!" She wanted something cute and simple, not entirely long and fancy. Sarah, Leah, Greta, Irene, Ellie? Wait… Ellison. Kyrie Ellison. That was perfect! "What about Kyrie?" she asked.

"What?"

"Keer-ee-aay! That's cute, don't you think?" Yo asked, cocking her head to the side. Fanboy glanced down at his daughter and cooed. "Hey there, Kyrie! Do you like your name? I see you do!" He gently tickled her feet, causing her to laugh. "I love you both."

As soon as he said that, the ceiling opened up, and a letter fluttered down next to Yo. Fanboy gently picked it up and read it aloud.

Greetings,

Congratulations to the male and female for producing their offspring. You shall be released into the hall as soon as possible to meet your counterparts who have also been involved in this experiment. As soon as the other females have completed labor, you shall be unconfined. Further instructions will be announced anon.

Good luck to you all,

AMP

Fanboy smiled and stroked Kyrie's raven hair. "We'll get out of here soon." He looked at Yo. "Who do you think the others are?"

Yo shrugged and answered, "I have no idea. I just hope nothing went wrong with their children." The teenage male nodded and sat next to and stretched. "Well, well, well. I'm glad that's over. You're labor, I mean. It must've really hurt! And Kyrie is so small!"

It was true. Kyrie was in fact a tiny little girl. But to Yo, it made absolutely no difference. "It still hurt!" She remonstrated. "Try to imagine her coming out of you!"

He shuddered. "You know, I don't believe I can. Yeesh, I couldn't." At that point, Kyrie started to whine a bit, so Yo silently rocked her to sleep, shushing her, and quietly singing her a lullaby. Fanboy watched, completely enchanted by the whole thing until his daughter fell into a deep sleep. Yo placed the little girl in between her and Fanboy.

He yawned, very tired himself. He snuggled next to Kyrie, her head resting at his chest, and motioned Yo to join them. She complied happily, nestling next her daughter. "It won't be long now," she whispered. "They have to let us out eventually."

A few hours later, the two teenagers were awakened by Kyrie's crying. Yo urged Fanboy to go back to sleep while he stubbornly refused. "Come on, someone has to be well rested and that's going to be you," she ordered as she breastfed her daughter.

"Why? If you're staying up, then it's only fair that I do to," He pointed out. So he snuggled right next to Yo and watched. Every waking minute of it. Yo sighed and rolled her eyes, but admired his faithfulness. An hour later, however, he had accidentally fallen asleep, overcome by fatigue. It was written all over his face—the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin was defining. Soon after Kyrie finished breastfeeding, Yo heard the ceiling open up again and down fluttered another letter. The lights were dimmed, but just bright enough for Yo to be able to read it.

Greetings,

The other counterparts have delivered their children, and you shall be released in the great hall shortly after you are well-rested. You shall be able to meet the others, and after that, the rest of the instructions will be given. Do not fret. All of you are perfectly safe and so is your child. If there are any medical issues, the team will take care of it.

Good luck to you all,

AMP

Smiling, Yo gently set the letter next to her sleeping partner."It won't be long now," she told herself.


End file.
